


This Bitch is empty yeet™

by dazaiispretty



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Group chat, I'll add some other tags later idfk, M/M, Maybe I'll put other characters???, chat fic, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiispretty/pseuds/dazaiispretty
Summary: Oof, this chat fic is just my children having fun lol





	1. The Hell Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!!!

**\- Tamaki Souh has made a group chat. They added, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Karou Hitachiin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi -**

 

**\- Tamaki Souh has made all of the members of the chat admins -**

 

 **Haruhi:** What's this? **  
**

 

 **Tamaki:** A group chat silly! So we can talk outside of the host club!

 

 **Honey:** That's cool!

 

 **Kyoya:** This is going to be a mistake and I know it.

 

 **Tamaki:** No it's not!

 

 **Hikaru:** Oh, what a perfect place to post all of my memes...

 

**Hikaru has changed their name to The Meme Lord**

 

**The Meme Lord has changed that chat's name to This Bitch Is Empty Yeet™**

 

 **Karou:** Omg Hikaru you know me so well-

 

**Karou has changed their name to The Meme Lord #2**

 

 **Tamaki:** Oh god, well in that case I'll change!

 

**The Meme Lord has changed Tamaki's name to I DrOpPeD mY cRoIsSaNt  
**

 

  **I DrOpPeD mY cRoIsSaNt:** HIKARU I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS LIKE A HELLO KITTY BURNT!

 

 **Haruhi:** A Hello Kitty burnt? Okay then.

 

 **The Meme Lord #2:** Welp. I'm not going to help him at all **-**

 

 **The Meme Lord:** HELP MEPLSSJWBFHSNDCMSF

 

 **Kyoya:** Good dear god. Tamaki please stop.

 

 **I DrOpPeD mY cRoIsSaNt:** NOT UNTIL HE CHANGES MY NAME BACK!

 

 **The Meme Lord:** OKAY I WILL EVEN THO YOU CAN-

 

 **I DrOpPeD mY cRoIsSaNt:** I can? Cool! Lemme do it then! ~

 

**I DrOpPeD mY cRoIsSaNt has changed their name as The lovely prince ~  
**

 

 **The Lovely Prince ~:** Yay!

 

 **The Meme Lord:** Thank god I'm not dying-

 

 **Haruhi:** Let me change my name so no one else will.

 

**Haruhi has changed their name to The Lonely Commoner**

 

**The Lonely Commoner has put a lock on their name so no one can change it unless the user unlocks it.**

 


	2. Oh helllll nahhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happyyyyy I finally got to see the new Bungo Stray Dogs movie, Dead Apple!!!  
> And now I really want to do a Bungo Stray Dogs chatfic... Do you guys want one?  
> And also thanks for the support!!!

**The Meme Lord:** Man, it's boring with some of us having our normal names as usernames...

 

 **The Meme Lord #2:** Your right. Let's change all of them >;)

 

 **The Meme Lord:** Heheee

 

 **The Lonely Commoner:** Please don't, at least I'm lucky I locked mine.

 

**The Meme Lord has changed Mori's name to Tree**

 

**The Meme Lord #2 has changed Honey's name to  S u g a r**

**The Meme Lord has changed Kyoya's name to Holy Shit! Another Smart Guy With Glasses! :0**

 

 **The Meme Lord:** ;)))))))))))))))))

 

 **The Lonely Commoner:** Oh god.

 

 **Holy Shit! Another Smart Guy With Glasses! :0** : Let me guess.... Was it Hikaru and Karou who changed my name...?

 

 **The Lonely Commoner:** Yeah.

 

 **Holy Shit! Another Smart Guy With Glasses! :0:** I'm going to kill them.... **  
**

 

 **The Meme Lord:** There no way he's going to chASS US SDSSSHVNB  

 

 **The Meme Lord #2:** Oh shit tthiAID DFBN ISN;T GOING WWLEERLLLLL

 

 **The Lonely Commoner:** I'm just not going to help you guys at all. I'm just going to read my book.

 

 **S u g a r:** Oooo! I really like my name!!!

 

 **Tree:**...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New name guide!!!
> 
> Tamaki: Same as last chapter
> 
> Haruhi: Same as last chapter
> 
> Hikaru: Same as last chapter
> 
> Karou: Same as last chapter 
> 
> Mori: Tree
> 
> Honey: S u g a r
> 
> Kyoya: It's going to be changed next chapter


	3. Whoops Hi There Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooof hi, dont worry I'm not dead :P

Welp, hi there I'm not dead, I just forgot about this fanfic lol. I had other shit to do as well, so yeah. Also can some people write Zombieland Saga fanfics on here? I will love to read them. Also I might write a chat fanfic on Zombieland Saga! Tell me if you want that! And Banana Fish is fucking sad oml. After episode 18, I was crying omg. And I love Ash and Eji's relationship thanksssss

**Author's Note:**

> So far these are all of the usernames so far!!! And I'll add Renge in next chapter!!!
> 
> \------------------------  
> Tamaki: The Lovely Prince  
> Haruhi: The Lonely Commoner  
> Hikaru: The Meme Lord  
> Karou: The Meme Lord #2  
> Kyoya is the same as name  
> Honey is same as name  
> Mori is same as name


End file.
